Lipoproteins are particles comprising apolipoproteins and lipids, such as triacylglycerols and cholesterol. In recent years, a differentiated view of the health benefits and risks conferred by different types of lipoproteins, such as high-density lipoproteins and low-density lipoproteins, has emerged. While essential for lipid transport through the aqueous circulation, certain types of lipoproteins (sometimes referred to as “bad cholesterol”) have been suggested to contribute to disease and to increase the risk of disease, including, but not limited to, cardiovascular disease, while other types of lipoproteins (sometimes referred to as “good cholesterol”) have been determined to confer health benefits. Current methods for high-resolution lipoprotein analysis, e.g., the analysis of the apolipoprotein content and of subpopulations of lipoprotein particles comprising specific apolipoprotein combinations in a given population of lipoproteins, cannot be applied on a large scale required for epidemiological studies or for routine application in clinical diagnostics, because they are time-intensive and cost-prohibitive.